goosnavfandomcom-20200214-history
The Railer Archives (Series)
You may be looking for 'The Railer Archives (Item)' instead. The Railer Archives is a compilation of archived footage documenting the adventures of Heverandt Bartholomew Krissos II, Professor Drey, Jonk the 'Entrepreneur' and the Archive Hunters on their quest to retrieve the Railer Archives, a holo-disk containing the secrets to the Railer Theory. The filming for the series began in 2450 and extends to an indeterminate amount of time. The entire series is uploaded to the Holonet for the public eye to see by Heverandt himself, and was originally meant to be a documentation of the events that occurred throughout the Archive Hunter's journey of collecting the Railer Archives. The overlying enemy of the Archive Hunters is the mysterious Mr. Ping, an infamously rich illegal water bottle dealer whose identity remains unknown. Plot Synopsis Episode One Hev, Drey, Ling-Ling, Chesco, Tedco, Quicc Silver, Cameraman Tim and KKK are introduced in the Void, Sector 57. They are looking for the Railer Archives, the lost notes of Reginald Railer, the inventor of Railer Theory who died saving Sector 92 from destruction many years ago. The location they are looking in is called Waterlogged River, an especially dangerous area of the Void that contains many Void Beings. They walk around for a bit, entering a forest, and find a hard-copy book deep inside it. Hev thinks this is the real book, but it turns out to be a fake - and contains a message at the back. The message says that they must give ‘Jonk the Entrepreneur’, Hev’s and Drey’s long-time friend, to Mr. Ping in 48 hours. It was written by The Landlord. Meanwhile, Professor Chesco runs off into the forest. Drey and Hev tell him not to go in alone, and they chase after him. They find him wounded and dazed, and being chased by Blormphs and Reformed Xlorbons. They book it out of the forest and exit the Void. In Limbo, Drey accuses Hev again of being the traitor in their group who ratted out Jonk. Hev accuses Drey accordingly, and things escalate to the point where they’re pointing weapons at each other. Ling-Ling breaks up the cold war and tells the group that SOMEONE in their group is a traitor, and a dark energy radiating from one of their members is upon them. Drey cuts the camera before events progress. Episode Two Hev, Drey, Ling-Ling, Chesco, Keon, Tedco and Cameraman Tim make their way to the Landlord’s penthouse to set up a trap for him: trick him into thinking that they’ll be giving their friend Jonk over to him and Mr. Ping asked, and when The Landlord gives them the real Railer Archives, they’ll ambush him. They take a few stops on the way (passed off as filler for the episode and additional lore). They reach the Landlord’s penthouse and enter his office, where they find him working on his desk with a shadowy figure in the background the group doesn’t notice yet. They tell him they’ve brought Jonk, gesturing over to someone with a bag over their head, which is actually Kool Kid Keon taking Jonk’s place. They trick the Landlord into giving them the Railer Archives, and afterward, Hev reveals that ‘Jonk’ was actually Keon instead. The group pull out the armaments and weapons ready to capture the Landlord and put him in prison for his illegal bottle-harvesting cartel, but he has plans of his own. He unleashes the Paki from Pakistan onto the group, a T-Posing weaponised creature of only a handful in the Void. It completely decimates the team, pinning them down as they duck for cover with its immense strength. However, Hev comes up with a plan. He confronts the Paki and uses its minimal intelligence to its advantage: he persuades the Paki onto their side with ease, as the creature was obviously taken from its home and abused by the Landlord, to which the monster responds positively in the team’s favour. Hev sics the Paki onto the Landlord, whose promptly downed and killed. The team wraps up with episode with saying they’ve done a good job at taking back the Railer Archives - until Drey mentions something no one wanted to hear. “Paki” is a derogatory term deemed unfit for use on the holo-net by the Time Police, and asks whether it’s safe to use it on camera. Before any conclusion is reached, Drey cuts the camera once more. An end credits scene is shown with Chesco menacingly holding a vial of Quantum Paste. Episode Three Heverandt calls a meeting for the team at their HQ - Atmospheric Orbital Station 78, in the upper cloud system of Jupiter. Hev informs the team that it is in fact illegal to say the word Paki and the Time Police are most likely coming after them in the near future to demonetise them. He also confesses that all of their lifes are in danger, even people only mentioned in their videos. As if fate were acting upon them, three Time Police agents - the highest operatives available - break into Atmospheric Orbital Station 87 and demand they come with them for demonetisation. They also say their info came from Mr. Ping, meaning one of them in the group has to be a traitor. Hev quickly diverts the attention of the Time Police enough to escape, and they get in their Quantum Jump Ship out the back entrance of the station. The Time Police try to chase them, but are inevitably outran by the group, knowing Jupiter’s clouds better than them. Landing in another orbital station undetected, they realise they must pick up Jonk the Entrepreneur to make sure he isn’t captured by the Time Police. The group makes it to the planet Gouuroda IV, where they find and estranged Jonk who greets them with his Quantum Pistol in their faces. They reason with him, and calm him down from his crazed state and explains their situation to him, but promptly leave the system as the Time Police agents had already tracked them down. They then Quantum Xorb out of the Brongoloid System to the Bringus System on Argus IV, and plan to travel to a Neo-Mart market to pick up supplies. They make their way to the Neo-Mart and buy some power cells for Drey’s antique Boom Box in which he plays some Quantum Tapes on. Finally, on Quarzine VII when they think they’re out of trouble, the Time Police show up out of the blue. They battle, managing to win against the Time Police’s power (after the undying one died, that is). Back on the Orbital Station, they figure out Chesco has been the traitor all along, and the episode ends on a cliff-hanger. Episode Four The episode opens in Tedco’s torture chamber. Chesco is strapped to a chair with Hev, Tedco, Drey and Keon around him. They ask him where the real Chesco is, to which he responds with that he will never tell. The group proceeds to enact the worst form of punishment in existence: fidget spinners to the face. He eventually reveals that the real Chesco is in waterlogged river. Drey then kills him, and the duplicate is revealed to be a Blormph in disguise. The group moves out of the chamber and reveals to the rest of the crew (with the return of Quicc Silver) that Chesco was a Blormph, and he was murdered as a result by Drey. They also reveal that the real Chesco is in Waterlogged River, in Sector 57 of the Void, and they must return to retrieve him. They make their way to the entrance of the Void and pass through to Sector 57 itself. They investigate a while, trying to track down Chesco’s last tracking beacon blip, when they start hearing noises in the darkness. As they progress further into the Void, into the foliage of Waterlogged River, the gnawing feeling that they were being watched was overwhelming. Eventually, the decide to head back to get more appropriate gear for a Void Being encounter. However, they are pushed further into the Void by an unknown creature with a white face, running deeper in to escape it. The group realises they are in deep trouble, and must now keep their wits about them while looking for Chesco if they want to keep their lives. They venture deeper in, and come across a bridge where they look around for Chesco, shouting his name. They get a response, and soon the real definitive Chesco is brought out from under the bridge, dehydrated and malnourished. They don’t have time for reunions, however, as the creature returns and is identified as White Obungu. The White Obunga chases them deeper into the Waterlogged River without signs of stopping, even after Jonk tries to barter with it. The episode ends on a cliffhanger with the group trapped in the Void with seemingly no escape. Episode Five The episode starts off with a minute-long recap of the events told thus far in the last four episodes of the Railer Archives, where all past events during the first Void Tour, the taking of the Railer Archives from the Landlord’s grasp and the invasion of the time police are covered. The cliffhanger at the end of the last episode is shown, and the continuation begins. The group keeps running through Waterlogged River, still being chased by the White Obunga. He is manipulating the void around the group so they delve further and further into his labyrinth. If they don’t find a way out soon, they will be trapped in the Void forever. Luckily, they spot an opened service hatch in the distance and make a break for it. They manage to leave safely with the authentic professor Chesco, and even taunt the White Obunga from the outskirts of the Void. Fast Forward to three days after these events, Heverandt and the group decide to make a recap video to wrap things up for the season, as they upload these videos to the holonet. They begin by mixing concoctions of certain Quantum Pastes, a very dangerous escapade that ends up in them setting off the alarms in Atmospheric Orbital Station 78 and forces an evacuation. Luckily, they contain the impending chemical explosion to progress for the video. Heverandt explains that they have now covered all their tracks, making it nearly impossible for Mr. Ping to track them. They have now retrieved the real Chesco, and their adventure is over, as they can now look through the real Railer Archives holo-chip in peace. They do so on a holo-player, but it runs out of battery soon after. Jonk goes to the upper decks of the orbital station to charge it, but is choked by Cameraman Tim who steals the Railer Archives. Links and References * The Railer Archives Season 1 Episode 1 * The Railer Archives Season 1 Episode 2 * The Railer Archives Season 1 Episode 3 * The Railer Archives Season 1 Episode 4 * The Railer Archives Season 1 Episode 5 * Goosnavic Lore google document Category:Series Category:Railer Archives Category:Episodes Category:Railer Theory